


Bringer of (Little) Death

by Shiverslightly



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Archaeologist Keith, Cheese, Dubious Consent, Light Bondage, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Mummy Matt, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Surprise Ending, Unreliable Narrator, additional tags and spoilers found in the end notes if you’re worried about triggers, but I promise Keith actually wants it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:29:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27197180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shiverslightly/pseuds/Shiverslightly
Summary: Archaeologist, Keith Kogane, is on expedition when he comes across an unexpected force that guards his target's greatest secrets. Will the rookie manage to keep his wits and escape unharmed? Or, will he fall prey to the carnal pull of an ancient creature whose power brings him (literally) to his knees?
Relationships: Matt Holt/Keith
Comments: 11
Kudos: 37
Collections: Monster Mash Voltron Halloween Bash





	Bringer of (Little) Death

**Author's Note:**

> This is my second piece for my friends’ and I’s mini Halloween bang. If you have some time please check out their wonderfully spooky (or at least Halloween themed) fics and art once they’re posted too.
> 
> It’s my first time writing Katt and I’m so excited to share it! If you’re worried about the dubcon tag please head to the end notes for more tags and spoilers :)

Keith knows he’s fucked the minute he stumbles through the archway. There’d been nothing yet to stop his path, no hidden traps or deadly hurdles. No puzzles, no games. It had been easy. _Too easy,_ he now realizes as he stares warily at a man in the center of the chamber, awaiting Keith’s entrance with black slitted eyes. He cocks his head and Keith’s steps falter.

 _Man,_ of course, is loosely applied. The creature that watches him too unnatural in its movements to be human; too otherworldly. The tendrils of a full and wicked malevolent energy twisting out towards Keith with a knife sharp grin.

He could have taken any form—cursed power warping the air around him—and Keith gulps to see one so simple, so human, so… _attractive_. With long sandy hair tied low at its neck, a rugged scar beneath one eye. Lean muscles and whipcord strength glistening beneath a robe that displays more of its body than necessary. Keith swallows in a thickening scrape, fighting back his ill timed hunger.

“Nice of you to join me, tomb raider.” It speaks in a scratchy rasp to an otherwise modern lilt. Disarming, given the age this creature must be. “I was beginning to think you wouldn’t show.”

“I’m not a tomb raider,” Keith growls, baring his teeth and inching backwards.

The preternatural grin widens, flashing eyes of emerald green flickering in the torchlight. “No? Then what have you got there?”

“I—” Keith holds his breath. The weight of the tome stuffed into his pack hangs heavy at his hip. His fingers tighten reflexively. Had he’d known that _this_ was what guarded it, he never would’ve attempted to keep it. “I don’t have anything,” he tries.

The monster tsks. “Lying to Mattetanuk will only make this harder.”

Keith chokes on a bubbled barb of laughter, _Mattetanuk_ narrowing his eyes and stepping towards him. An electric charge whips between them, a current of ions jolting underneath Keith’s skin and singeing hairs along his arms.

“I have not been awakened for nothing,” Mattetanuk continues. “We can do this quick, and you return what you’ve stolen, or…” He gestures with a hand, the ground quaking beneath Keith’s feet and sending him staggering right into the beast. A fiery hand wraps his throat, righting him and squeezing. “Or I can take my time with you.”

He’s so close that Keith can smell his breath, hot and cloying with sticky sweetness, and Keith’s smart enough not to try and fight him. Holding the creature’s impassive gaze above a fist that tightens hard around his neck. Keith raises his chin to meet the sightless, coal filled eyes and glares—apparently not that smart after all.

Mattetanuk snarls, releasing Keith who drops to his knees, his body falling in a dizzying rush and wrists pinned tight behind his back as he desperately gulps for air. The world spins and he swears a platform rises up before his chest. Hard and sheeted and then his torso’s pinned to it. Microseconds may have passed; standing tall, then bent in servitude. Forcing Keith to lift his eyes and find the man that stands above him. His bulky height made larger by the awkward angle. Level faced with the monster's waist, Keith can see his rigid lines. 

“I was hoping you would choose this way,” the ancient creature says, tone dripping with sinister promise.

Keith can’t see what lies around him. Can’t tell what’s strapped around his wrists, but knows it’s tight and unyielding. Panic overtakes his body. He tries to push against the captor that’s moved behind him and leans menacingly over his back.

“Stay still,” he warns and scrapes his teeth along Keith’s ear, causing him to freeze. Mattetanuk chuckles. “Good boy.”

Hands burn as they drag against Keith’s straining back, grabbing hold of sharp hips to haul Keith roughly across the platform. Biting his lip, Keith wills his heart to stop from pounding through his shirt. Mattetanuk kicks Keith’s knees apart and flattens over the curve of his spine. A dangerous heat slides through the pit of Keith’s stomach. He gasps too loud then grinds his teeth to staunch the flow of further noise.

The mummy’s hands claw his thighs—for that’s what it is, isn’t it? Dressed like a king from an ancient empire, adorned in gold and silk and leather. Metal bracelets wrap his arms and burn Keith’s skin wherever they touch. He handles Keith like one does an object. Hard grasps that twist the fear and stinging pain to something terrifyingly _more._

When Keith’s bag tips and opens, a heavy book clattering to the stones beneath Keith’s sorely bruising knees, neither beast nor man are surprised. Still, Keith stares at it in dread, slow seconds ticking by before Mattetanuk sinks his claws into Keith’s hair and yanks him bodily upright.

“So you did steal from me,” he breathes, like pointed nails scraped down glass. His slithered tongue forks the shell of Keith’s red ear. His callous grip bends Keith's spine in half. “Seems only fair that now I get to take from _you.”_

Talons digging, a cry rips from Keith like the follicles of hair at his scalp.

“Scream all you want _tomb raider._ Not even your precious mentor can help you now.”

Keith shudders and renews his efforts to squirm away, but it’s even less than useless. Ineffectually he paws the flanks pressed tight against his ass but all that does is cause a jerk of growing hardness to spear into his bound palms. Mattetanuk rumbles in dark pleasure that shouldn’t have Keith’s clenched jaw slackening, but it does. The heat in his stomach stirring higher when the solid girth rubs into his hands. His fingers clasping without permission.

Mattetanuk hums, or maybe purrs, a rolling quake that shakes the parts telling Keith to stop apart. Torrid breath washes over his neck, budding beads of sickening sweat that Keith can’t blame on fear alone. Against all sense his dick stirs, a shameful noise, just like a groan, falling past his trembling lips.

Fuck, he thinks, what the fuck is he doing? He shouldn’t want this—no, he tells himself—he _doesn’t._ And then the creature pushes forward and thoughts of shoulds and what he wants disintegrate to nothing. The hard length settles up between his thighs, rubbing right against his balls. Keith’s body tips towards the slab. Strong hands hold him down. Sharp nails rake his skin. Mattetanuk pushes up Keith’s sweaty tee and grinds himself with languid ease.

Even through their layered clothes, Keith feels the large, substantial cock. A fixed point that suddenly feels more real than anything else, grounding him where alarm should be setting in. Instead it’s desire, though Keith can’t admit it.

Turns out he doesn’t have to.

“I can smell how bad you want it,” Mattetanuk taunts. Little circles pushing into Keith’s clothed ass.

He can’t deny it, even if he wanted to. The painful obviousness of Keith’s erection paired with his pathetic whimper gives himself away. His head throws back. Goosebumps rise. Keith struggles just to breathe; to stop himself from begging for it with long pulls of desperate air. In and out. Out and in.

“You don’t have to pretend with me,” says Mattetanuk, lifting up to loom above.

Cold rushes against Keith’s backside. _Now would be the time to run,_ his mind supplies, but it’s far too distant to notice. Especially when the fabric of the mummy’s robes rustle as Mattetanuk parts them, revealing a hard and human cock that’s swollen red and practically dripping. Keith’s own dripping cock rutting up against the platform. 

Unconsciously he licks his lips, wondering why his chest is rumbling until he realizes he’s groaned.

“That’s right,” Mattetanuk murmurs. “You want it?”

He steps closer. Close enough to smell the salt of dribbling pre-come. Close enough for Keith to dart his tongue and taste. A breathy sigh leaves Keith’s mouth when Matt’s cockhead brushes up against his cheek.

Keith’s harder than he’s been for months. His crescent nails digging in against his palms to try and calm his throbbing need. The full cock smears its tip against his skin and all he does his drops his jaw the second that it meets his lips.

“Fuck,” Mattetanuk hoarsely whispers, feeding Keith his twitching cock. “Look at you.”

Keith wants to feel pathetic. _Wishes_ he were more ashamed. Even if he wanted to stop, the solid heat that fills his mouth, the perfect flare of fleshy head that slides along his pooling tongue, is proof enough he needs it. Traitorously, his body rocks, trying to coax the blissful cock further down his opening throat. Rough fingers grasp his hair.

Mattetanuk laughs. “Oh sweetheart, you need it bad.”

Whining for it should be below him, but that’s exactly what he does. Keith whines _loud,_ and sucks hard and almost doesn’t hear Matt’s answering curse; lost beneath his pleasured own. Maybe it’s just been too long. Or maybe it’s the obvious danger. Saliva collects at the back of his throat and he uses it to guide him forward. To slick the cock that fucks itself in nothing close to caution. Hard strokes in and out. His bangs twisted around the fingers that pull him further; faster; harder.

It’s the sloppiest blowjob he’s ever given, and simultaneously the hottest. For try as he might to be ashamed there’s a certain nasty delight in the ache that forms within his jaw. In the drool that falls from slackened lips and coats along his cheeks and chin. His eyes fix on the man above him. The lax mouth and blissed face betraying the cool indifference he’d first put forth.

“Keith,” Matt murmurs, beyond breathless.

A flood of power rushing up Keith’s trembling spine almost makes his knees buckle. He swirls his tongue and wishes that his hands weren’t tied so he could cup the balls that smack his face. Instead he pulls off to mouth against them. Filling his mouth and suckling. Wrapping his lips in tender worship, then lapping up Matt’s shining cock.

Matt curls over him and Keith hopes it’s because he’s about to come but then a magic, slicked up finger prods against his furled hole and Keith hadn’t even noticed his pants had been shoved back.

“Shit,” Keith breathes when it pushes in. Words failing where feeling remains. _“Nngh.”_

He bites the sheets beneath him. Revelling in the stinging burn when a second finger joins the first too soon. His cock is practically weeping; jumping with every thrust of harsh fingers twisting up inside his body. Thighs shaking, he tries to rise to take Matt’s dick back in his mouth but the man has other, better plans.

“Think you can take me already?” he asks.

They both know he shouldn’t but Keith issues a broken sound he pretends isn’t a pathetic, _“please.”_

The first breach springs tears to his eyes. Too wide, too large, _too fast._ His screaming hole clenches around the burgeoning cock and Matt swears roughly behind him. Half in, but holding still. Hair gets brushed from Keith’s flushed neck, a tender coo that’s out of place sounding from above his shoulder.

“Relax, Keith.”

Pressing his forehead against the platform, Keith whimpers as Matt pushes forward. It hurts, but fuck does it hurt _good._ A flawless sting. A throbbing pulse. Hedonistic self-indulgence. The spearing cock bottoms out, filling Keith just short of perfect. He swears it might be growing larger. Reaching spots that Keith can’t reach left on his own.

“Yeah sweetheart,” Mattetanuk purrs. “So good. So _tight.”_

He punctuates that with a growl. Slowly—torturously—pulling out, just to slam forward once more. Keith yelps and scrambles for something to hold, the sheets beneath him bunching up as Matt begins a brutal pace.

 _“Ha,_ Matt— _fuck,”_ Keith babbles. Helpless to do anything but.

His eyes roll with the waves of pleasure cresting through his shivering body. His skin sparks in wild voltage. Matt treats his hole with zealous obsession. Fingers spreading Keith apart; their tips brushing to feel the muscle stretched wide around his girth.

Keith’s knees scuff and scream in protest. His thighs strain the confine of his pants and ache at the line cutting into them, but Keith doesn’t care. _Can’t_ care about anything but the thick cock that splits him open.

Drool drips from his pointed chin. Tears leak from his clenched eyes. The high warbling Keith thought was the wind from their open window turns out to be him when a scorching palm wraps around his neglected cock.

Keith spills almost immediately.

Two strokes, if he’s being generous, and he’s shouting Matt’s name into the bed below him. Pumping strand after globbing strand of pearly come against the fingers pulling his soul straight through his dick. He chokes on his spit. His head spins.

And then Matt pulls his body up.

“Fuck, Keith.” He bites his ear. His hips slapping against Keith’s ass in possessive claps of skin on skin. “So-hot-fuck- _fuck.”_

Keith sees nothing but blurry shadows. His breath stalls inside his chest. Head lolling against Matt’s shoulder and bouncing with every pound Matt continues to give him. The coil of heat trapped in Keith’s gut only winds impossibly higher. Like he’s been drugged, he slurs for more. Harder. Faster. More. _Please._

Matt grabs Keith’s cock and tugs in time with his frantic thrusts. He gnaws on Keith’s shoulder, he groans his name. The come still stuck between his fingers slicks Keith’s cock that hasn’t softened. The other hand slides down Keith’s back.

“Can you come again?” Matt’s voice is strained.

“I—” Keith gasps, too floaty to speak.

“I think you can.”

Questing fingers tug Keith’s rim. Keith mewls and tries to shake his head but then two fingers slip inside, rub against Matt’s straining cock and both boys come in ragged cries. Keith’s is more a pitiful groan, the sound of a man that used and sated. Matt’s is a roar felt through Keith’s back, along with the come that fills him up and pumps in long, terrific pulses. He squeezes in time, milking Matt dry.

Shapes spin around the ceiling, Keith’s open eyes crossing blurily. He gulps for air and makes the most pathetic noise to feel Matt’s fingers and softening cock slip from his abused hole. Though the come that dribbles down his thighs gives him a sweet and deep satisfaction.

Gentle hands wrap around him, lowering his tired, worn down body towards Matt’s messy bed. He feels his pants get pulled from his legs, the fuzzy handcuffs releasing his wrists, and moments later a wet towel wiping away their sinful deeds. Keith squirms his way up and across the mattress and turns around when it dips behind him to press himself against Matt’s chest. The man hums, fingers combing through Keith’s sweaty hair.

“Still with me?” Matt murmurs.

“Fuck.” Is all that Keith can think to say. And probably far too late to count as any sort of reply.

The last few hours flash before him. Two orgasms clearing the alcohol from Keith’s drunk mind and settling into a pleasant buzz. He remembers the Halloween party he and Matt threw. The ridiculous costumes his roommate somehow managed to talk him into. And lastly, the role playing. Keith’s not yet embarrassed, but knows it’ll come soon. An archeologist (Keith absolutely refuses to call himself a _tomb raider)_ at the mercy of an malevolent mummy, for fuck’s sake.

Keith snorts. “Mattetanuk?”

“Hey, it totally worked,” Matt defends and Keith’s too tired to call him out. Almost.

“Uh huh.”

Playful, Matt smacks his ass.

Frowning, Keith furrows his brows, recalling something else. “Did you really have to bring up Shiro?”

It’s silent for a moment, and then Matt balks. “What? He was hot tonight, okay.”

Keith remembers the skimpy nurse outfit. White and red stretched obscenely across his TA’s body.

“What I wouldn’t give to smush my face between that chest,” Matt sighs dreamily—a touch overdramatic. “But mine’s good too, right?” He wriggles his chest where Keith is pressed.

Keith snorts and lifts his hand to cup Matt’s pec and swipe across a nipple. “Sure Matt.” Then laughs to feel Matt shiver beneath him.

It’d been a strange arrangement at first. Both of them coming together to pine over a man they both wanted but never could have. Shiro had been with Adam forever; long before they’d entered college. Hell, they were even _getting married._ So when Matt suggested they fuck each other instead of all this hopelessly pining, Keith couldn’t think of a valid reason not to. So far it’d been great. Better than Keith initially imagined.

Matt was kind and a giant dork, and they both were free to see other people, but with the stress of classes and general adulting they found the convenience of fucking each other easier than looking around for someone else. And they talked about Shiro almost non stop, or, Matt did anyway.

“At least you got a hug goodbye,” Matt sighs. “All I got was a bro five.”

Keith tries not to think of the hesitant way Shiro left that night. At the lingering touch even while Adam waited impatiently out in the hall. His eyes narrowed at every place that Shiro’s hands had held Keith.

“Yeah, well,” Keith clears his throat, banishing such fruitless thoughts. “I think I preferred our time together.”

“Fuck, that was hot,” Matt agrees. “I—I didn’t hurt you though, did I?”

Shifting his hips, Keith finds his ass is definitely sore. His poor hole still leaking some of Matt’s spent come. He chews his lip, but only to steady a sudden invasion of thoughts. “No, you’re good. I, ah, liked it.”

“Yeah no shit,” Matt huffs. “Coming twice sort of gave that way.”

Again, Keith waits to feel embarrassed but finds it doesn’t come. Instead he nuzzles above Matt’s heart then slowly peels himself away. Pleasant aches zipping down his back and spine. He rummages through Matt’s closet, pulling out two lightly used towels.

“You coming?” Keith asks, and throws them over his shoulder, shimmying his ass more than he needs to towards the shower.

Later, down on his knees and Matt’s cock back in his throat, Keith doesn’t think about painful unrequited love or even that night’s party. The sounds of the water hitting his back and Matt’s praise echoing off the tiles more than enough to satiate him. Complete for now and perfectly happy. No monsters, no role play, no Halloween nonsense. Just a safe place to call his home and a good friend he occasionally fucks.

And on some nights—when they’re really horny—more than once.

**Author's Note:**

>  **Additional tags:** Alternate Universe - College/University, Roommates, Friends With Benefits, Mutual Pining for Shiro, Halloween Costumes, Roleplay, Safe Sane and Consensual :)
> 
> If you’re still nervous or have any questions, please feel free to message me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/shiverslightly). The fic is mostly just cheesy smut though ;p


End file.
